His Obesession
by Rettemich20
Summary: For awhile it started out as only as a obession but soon turned into reality. Georg Listing and Gustav Schafer from Tokio Hotel .  *Disclaimer* Sexual content , Slash , First time


His Obsession*

For the past couple of months, Georg has had an obsession—with Gustav. He never knew what exactly started it but all of a sudden all he could think about was the slightly chubby blond drummer. Georg knew he had to get him out of his mind or he would screw up again during another performance and he couldn't handle Bill being a diva about it—again—at the moment. Grabbing his Bass, Georg sat down at the end of the stage and began to practice a few notes hoping that it would help get his mind off of his blond problem.

Like he predicted he screwed up on a few notes during the concert and once again he sat there while Bill yelled at him; telling him he could have been better, yadda, yadda, yadda. While sitting there listening to Bill, Georg glanced up and saw Gustav looking at him—smiling—before walking away. Finally after what seemed like a decade Bill was finally done with him. Finally it was time for the band to load up on to their busses and head on to the next city. Too tired from the stress of the day, Georg made his way to his bunk and lay down, pulling the curtain closed behind him. Before closing his eyes to go to sleep, Georg pulled out his laptop and started going through his pictures he kept hidden from any snooping eyes—also known as the Kaulitz twins. Smiling he clicked his way through the many photos he had of Gustav and each ones was different from the rest. After a while Georg got tired of those and went hunting for the photos he kept for the special occasions and after a few minutes he finally found them. Clicking on the first one—one is his favorite—it was a manipulation of him pushing Gustav against the wall naked and kissing that he'd found online.

After about an hour of looking at the photos he closed his laptop and climbed under the covers, and closed his eyes. Not long after falling asleep he started to dream. In the first dream, Gustav knocked on his hotel door and asked if he could come in and before he knew it the dream had fast forward and Gustav was riding Georg. It didn't take long for the stimulation of the dream to effecting him, leaving his body writhing on his sheets and moaning. Just before he could come deep within Gustav—within the dream—he was jerked awake rudely. It took a moment for him to get his bearings and to realize that none other than Gustav, who was giving him a funny look, had shaken him awake.

A few days later on the way to their next destination Georg managed yet again to avoid Gustav not sure how he accomplished that on such a small bus but he did. The closer they got to where they needed it to be, the harder it was to avoid him. Georg wasn't quite ready to come face to face with his best friend who mostly caught him having a vivid sex dream. Sighing loudly he made his way to his bunk to lay down once again that day to try to make up for the sleep he hadn't had since the day before. But he couldn't get his mind to shut up long enough to call the nap he was taking actual sleep. Getting back up Georg made his way to the kitchen for something to munch on until they were able to stop at a gas station. Opening a cupboard he began to look for something to eat. He never heard Gustav walk in into the kitchen.

Like always, right about now Gustav got hungry. Getting up from the couch in the lounge where he and the twins were watching a movie, he made his way to the little kitchen area on the bus. The second he saw who else was in the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly felt like a deer caught in the head lights. Standing right there in front of him was Georg. For the pat few days the man he called his best friend had been avoiding him and he couldn't figure out why and seeing how this was the perfect time to ask him. Gustav went into the kitchen slightly shaking from being so nervous. Making his way over to his best friend he tapped him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention which of course made Georg jump about five feet in the air and flinging an opened bag of chips across the kitchen.

Georg's heart was pounding out of his chest and he spent forever trying to catch his breath which wasn't going well. Turning around to see what caused him to fling his snack across the kitchen he stopped breathing completely when he realized who it was. Eyes going wide he tried to find an escape route past Gustav which was not going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey Georg." Gustav said grabbing a chip off Georg's shoulder before walking past him.

"Hey." Georg replied shakily.

"Where have you been?" Tom asked. "I heard you the other night. Good dreams?"

Georg ran his fingers through his hair and just nodded.

As the conversation continued Georg continued trying to pick up the chips and putting them in a bowl for the guys. He felt funny all over and couldn't shake it. Walking into the room with rather shaky legs he put down the bowl on the table and sat down on the couch next to Bill. He couldn't seem to focus on anything else but the fact that Gustav was in the room. Sitting across from him. Simply talking. What seemed like seconds quickly turned into minutes and suddenly heard his name being called. Coming back into focus he noticed that Gustav was waving his hands in Georg's face trying to get his attention. Shaking his head Georg blushed and tried to simply say '_what'_ but it came out shaky and strange.

"Are you ok? You seemed to be on another planet for a while there." Gustav asked.

"No just thinking." Georg replied.

Raising his eyebrows a bit he shook his head and sat back down. Georg tried getting his mind on something else for a while and attempted to start a game of Gold fish with Bill. The game went on for a few minutes when out of nowhere Bill decided to ask him a question.

"Hey man."

Georg looked up from his cards

"Ja?"

"Do you like Gustav?"

"Bill not so loud and no I don't"

Quieting his voice a bit Bill continued the conversation.

"Well I saw you looking at him earlier tonight in the lounge and I thought maybe you were looking a little too intense there."

Georg started blushing a bit to himself he replied quietly.

"No bill I don't. "

Giving up for now Bill asked Georg if he had any threes and the game continued. After a few hours the guys cleared up their messes and made their ways to their bunks. George honestly wanted nothing more than to just doze but he already knew that was not going to be happening tonight. Lying down on his bunk he closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. Like the other nights before a dream soon followed. This dream was a bit different than the others but instead of making the dream stop he wanted to see where it would go.

The dream started out with him and Bill playing gold fish. They were laughing and having a good time. They didn't even notice the guys walking onto the bus. Georg wearing a tight black shirt with tight faded blue jeans walked past Gustav bumping into him on the way to the bunks. He knew that was a signal in the dream and put down his cards and followed him. Bill didn't seem to care and began bothered his twin shortly after he left. Walking into the bunk area Georg closed the curtain and pushed Gustav against the wall bringing his body close. Smiling a seductive smile he pressed his lips against Gustav's. Almost like instinct he returned the kiss and it quickly became passionate. Gustav's hands made their way to bottom Georg's shirt and pulled it off. Gustav could feel his body becoming warmer as the kiss suddenly turned passionate. He loved the feel of Gustav's skin beneath his hands _or so he thought_ and slowly moved his hands over every muscle he had. Georg wanted more and so he did his best to tell Gustav without any words. He must have gotten the hint when Gustav's mouth slowly made its way to Georg's neck. It did not take too long before his pants became too tight and he begged the drummer to take them off. Smiling without a word, Gustav got on his knees and slowly undid Georg's pants. Georg closed his eyes waiting for the best part to happen when he was suddenly shaken wake. Opening his eyes, he looked in the face of Gustav. Sitting upright rather fast he hit his head on the upper bunk and cussed quietly.

"Why did you wake me up?" Georg asked.

"You were getting rather loud and I didn't think you would want to wake up the grumpy twins." Gustav said smiling at him innocently.

Turning pink for the second time that day he replied with a _sorry_ and Gustav soon left. Was he really being that loud?

Gustav lay on his bed for a while but soon gave up when he realized he was not going to fall asleep tonight. Getting off the top bunk he made his way to the lounge and decided to watch a movie to keep him occupied until the guys got up. He finally settled on a DVD and popped it in. About half way through the movie Gustav started hearing what sound like moaning coming from the bunk area. At first he thought it was Tom getting rid of a sudden, yet common, problem but it didn't sound like Tom. Getting up he paused his movie and made his way to the bunks to see who was making the noises. Walking into the bunk area he soon figured out who was making the noise, looking over at the bunks he saw Georg moaning and with the the biggest smile on his face. Any moron could tell what kind of dream he was having just by the sounds and the movements. Smiling, he gently started shaking awake Georg until he saw his eyes open, standing back he smiled and answered Georg's question seeing that his friend needed time to wake up and possibly get rid of a rather large problem he left and restarted his movie. But one thing that came across his mind was why Georg always acted so funny around him. It was beginning to get to him.

The next morning everyone was a bit more quiet than normal and each member had a different reason why. The twins said it was because the bus kept hitting every pot hole on the road, Gustav couldn't sleep and Well Georg had a hard time going back to sleep after he was woken up. After seeing how everyone was that morning David promised them all the next day off the minute they arrived at the hotel. A few hours later the guys arrived at the hotel and they all made their way to each room they were given. Happing to finally have some privacy and a quiet place to think Georg jumped onto the bed and closed his eyes. He was so tired that he knew no dreams would wake him up tonight but something else would.

Lying on his bed Gustav enjoyed the magazine he was reading when he heard a knock on his door. Getting up he walked over to the door and was a little surprised to see Bill standing there. A little confused Gustav allowed Bill into the room and closed the door.

"So what's up Bill?"

"I need to tell you something that I think I figured out. "

Raising his eye brows he told Bill to continue on.

"Well lately I noticed that Georg has been acting funny the past few months and then yesterday I really noticed it when I saw that he was staring at you for about twenty minutes.

"So?" Replied Gustav.

"Well don't you see why?"

"No."

"He likes you."

Shaking his head Gustav walked across the room and put his magazine down. No way could Georg be attracted to him especially since he's straight. Looking over at Bill he simply said;

"Your nuts Bill, He is a straight man and he just has a lot on his mind"

"Then why does he blush every time you bring him out of his little moments or why does he avoid you and acts funny when you try to talk to him?"

Thinking to himself he realized that there was really no answer to what Bill just told him.

"Bill I'm tired. Do you mind going so I can get some rest? Please."

Smiling Bill left without saying a word and left Gustav with what he said. Sitting down on the bed he put his face into his hands and tried to think. The first thing to pop up in his mind was why did his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter when Bill told him that Georg was attracted to him. And plus no one besides Bill knew that he was gay. With that thought Gustav got off the bed and decided to right then that he needed to talk to Georg about this and do it soon because if this was true he could finally tell him that he's been in love with Georg since the band started. And with that he closed the door and walked down the hall to the bassist room.

"Damnit!" was the first thing that came out of Georg's mouth when he heard someone knocking on his door. He had just fallen asleep and was very relaxed until he was jolted awake. Getting up he walked over to the door throwing it open to see a rather nervous looking Gustav standing there. His eyes going wide and that butterfly feeling appeared he suddenly changed his attitude and asked

"What do you want Gustav?"

Trying to smile Gustav responded;

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead." He said getting nervous.

Sitting down on Georg's bed Gustav began.

"Bill came to my room today and he pointed something out to me about you. For example how you have been avoiding me lately or acting funny every time I am around you. He says it's because you are attracted to me but that can't be true since the last time I checked you are straight. So if you are acting this way because you don't want to be my friend any more, then please say so."

Looking down at Gustav he knew it was time to say something and he had to do it tonight.

"He's right I am attracted to you." He said not looking back up

"What?" Gustav about screeched.

"Actually I … want you and it's been that way for some time. I mean I can't even go a day without you being on my mind or hell in my dreams. Every time I dream about you I lose more and more sleep because of how intense they are." By now he was talking rather loudly and all Gustav could do was sit there with his mouth open at everything that Georg was saying.

Georg continued.

"I've even thought about what it would be like to kiss you and feel your body against mine and never in my life have I ever thought about a guy like this before until I met you. " Even though Georg's monologue continued, everything seemed to disappear to Gustav and he knew now was the time. Getting up he made his way to the ranting Georg and kissed him. At first Georg was not sure what to think but he knew he didn't want it to stop at all. Just as Gustav pulled away Georg was getting into the kiss. Looking up at him Gustav started apologizing

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have done that "

"It's ok"

"What?"

"Please don't stop. "

Looking into the bass players eyes Gustav kissed him again and Georg kissed back putting his hands on either side of the drummers face.

To be continued…..


End file.
